Golden meadows
by Perfectly Normal Duo
Summary: After school just before the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Elsword and Aisha would always visit the beautiful sunflower fields. One day, Elsword felt something stir inside of him. Will his confession get downright rejected and will the poor soul get pulverized and killed in the process? LK x VP


**Hello guys!~ This is Daffy again :D (Dia's too lazy to post anything up atm :P) But anyways! This is a LK x VP fanfic for a story trade. I hope you guys will like it ^^**

We ran through the sunflower field that was dyed an auburn shade by the golden, setting sun. I would always come here with Aisha after school and slip through the barbed fences and hope no one was around to witness our break in.

"Come on, slowpoke." I teased, ignoring her look of outrage that followed and guided her to the heart of the enormous labyrinth. I glanced around to check that no one was around, reached up and grabbed one of the biggest sunflowers by the stalk. It took a bit of effort to snap the thick stem and I could only hope that no one saw a sunflower just suddenly disappearing from the field of golden plants.

Aisha's face brightened up with glee and we both sat down and started picking out the giant flower's seeds. Soon discarded shells were lying all over the dirt floor.

"That was good." The lavender haired magician sighed and leaned back on her hands, content.

I nodded in agreement and laid down on the soft, soil floor. My scarlet eyes locked onto her lilac ones for a moment but we both quickly looked away. I diverted my eyes up to the still-orange sky. The sun was about to disappear over the horizon but its rays still shone as brightly as ever. Pink, cotton candy-like clouds floated above and splashes of red were strewn near the sun. The numerous birds that temporarily occupied the sky were just mere dots in the vast sky.

The silence that had settled comfortably between us was shattered by a rough yell. "I found the brats!"

"Ahh, again?"

"Isn't there a … less noticeable way to do this Elsword?"

We both muttered in annoyance as the farmer found us one more but with him charging at the speed of a freight train, we soon both shot to our feet and started running for our lives. I guess our little crime wasn't passed completely unnoticed. Despite the situation the adrenaline took over me and soon we were both laughing and leaping over other collapsed sunflowers. Within minutes the annoyed farmer was left far behind us.

However with the thrill of the chase gone, my breaths were rapidly coming in more jagged and soon I had to stop and bend over, panting. Aisha slowed down next to me and smiled down, her turn to mock me.

"Tired already _slowpoke?_"

"Oh please." I huffed and waved away her comment.

"Look where we are at though." Aisha said and turned her attention to the setting sun.

I straightened up, silently cursing myself for losing my composure in front of Aisha but did what she said. Our little sprint ended up on a cliff that overlooked the grass plains that stretched for kilometres without end. The gentle winds swayed the grass blades to and fro softly and specks of yellow daffodils were dotted in the blanket of green. The sun just behind the plains coloured them slightly orange and stray rays ofsunlight brightened up particular spots of grass.

Aisha sighed and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. "Isn't this pretty, Els?" She mused, almost like she was in another world.

"Yeah it is, Princess."

She tried to hide her embarrassment but her cheeks were already turning red.

"W-What?"

"Princess. Short for Void Princess." I grinned and took a seat next to her.

"O-Oh… I see."

Was that… _disappointment?_

We both admired the sunset silently but soon I felt my concentration waver and found myself looking at her every few seconds like a creeper.

After accidently looking at her for too long, my gaze was met once more with large, violet eyes.

"What do you want Eldork?"

The untasteful nickname totally ruined the moment.

"Nothing." I mumbled and looked back to the sun. It was dipping lower and lower into the horizon and soon darkness will set and glowing stars would reclaim their spots in the sky once more.

I felt her reposition herself and her hand brushed against mine. Suddenly my heartbeat increased tenfold.

Is this?...

I looked back at Aisha once more and it was confirmed. I heard a lot of people talk about it but I've never felt it. Until now, that is. I swallowed the anxiety that was welling up and grabbed her hand.

Nice move Elsword. That was too rough you idiot.

I felt her hands retract a little instinctively but I held onto them hoping it wouldn't earn me a sharp slap to the face.

"H-Hey, Aisha…" I mumbled, only able to stare down at the ground. If I had only looked up at her I would've seen her lick her lips in a hurried attempt to moisten them, preparing for the seemingly inevitable kiss.

"I've got something to tell you…"

Somewhere far away, the dark silhouettes of a messy haired knight embracing a mage in pigtails was seen with the disappearing sun behind them.

There was a pause then a loud slap resounded across the plains.

**Did you guys understand the ending? ~ Some of my friends were a little confused :( So to the people who are not sure, it's basically:  
VP thinks LK was going to kiss her but he didn't and hugged her instead, so she was pissed and slapped him xD Thank you for reading once again! :3 Please leave a review and tell me what you think~ It really means a lot since we've just started writing .!**


End file.
